


Squeaky toys are intriguing

by Vampgirl236



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Sam, Castiel dog sits, Dean is a adorable little puppy, Dog Dean, Doggy dean, Dogs can't eat pie.., Gen, Owner Sam, kind of.., somthing turns Dean into a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Prompt; Could you write a story where Dean is cursed by a witch so that everyone treats him like a dog, as if he was one all along and that he him self act like one without his control and he hates it.... That is until he begins to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenAreru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenAreru/gifts).



Dean woke up slowly. He really didn't want to. He was super comfortable, but that's what bothered him. He could't ever remember being this content and warm.

The older Winchester reluctantly blinked opened his eyes. He recognized right away that he was in the living room of the bunker. But what was odd was the thing under his head. Whatever it was currently acting as his pillow, was radiating with heat.

Dean suddenly became aware of a light tapping noise coming from his left and what felt like a hand in his hair. Dean slowly turned his head, and what he saw was _not_ what he was expecting at _all_.

Sitting on the couch that Dean was currently laying on, sat Sam happily typing away on his laptop that was sitting on the arm rest. Sam was typing with one hand while he used the other to gently pet Dean's head. Yeah that was a little weird but nothing that Samantha wouldn't do if Dean fell asleep watching tv (Dean's little brother was such a chick). The really weird part was that Dean's head was resting in Sam's lap.

As soon as Sam looked down at the sleepy form on his lap, Dean finally got it through his thick scull what was happening.

Snapping upright, Dean tried to stand up but fell as soon as his feet hit the ground.  
Sammy was at his side in an instant.

"Dean! Dean, you alright?" Sam asked frantically, picking his brother up and placing him carefully back on the couch.  
"You broke your leg remember?" The younger said, running his finger's through Dean's hair.

That's when the events of the night before came flooding back to him. They had been on a rather hard hunt. They were following a lead in a old cabin when whatever the monster was threw Dean into the wall. That's all that he could remember.

  
But why was Sam coddling him like a little kid? Yeah sure Sammy always tried to take care of him, but not like this. It was weird.

"Yeah well Sammy that doesn't give you permission to go all mother hen mode, and treat me like a little kid!!" Dean shouted at his brother. Little did he know all Sam heard was a lot of loud barking.

Sam chuckled "Yeah I know. I'm soooo mean." Sam joked ruffling Dean's hair and standing up from his position crouched next to the couch. "You thirsty?" Sam asked already walking into the kitchen before Dean could say anything.

When Sam came back he was carrying a metal dog bowl full of water. On one side the bowl had his name on it.

"Ruh row.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for non-Sexual age play and de-aged fics! I'll write almost anything just nothing sexual please! :)


End file.
